Forbidden
by Resident Nut Job and Midget from Your Nightmares
Summary: How can something so wrong feel so right? RonH hint...not Harry or Hermione SLASH! A very different pairing...


**A/N: This is a challenge of sorts from my sister. We were having a 'interesting conversation' while watching Harry Potter and this came from it. And Midget, I told you I would do it! And I did it damnit. Now, You better read the whole thing!**

**And the rating is just for safety. I think it should be T, but we shall make it M for safety. Okay?**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, though if I did I'd be a bloody millionaire!

* * *

His breath came out in cold puffs as he made his way silently across the lawn. He wrapped the cloak tighter around him, thanking god silently for the fact that his friend just happened to have such a wonderful cloak. Ron didn't really feel to bad about stealing it…Hermione did it all the time to see her secret lover. Ron smiled. The girl might have been book smart, but she couldn't hide a romance if her life depended on it. Draco wasn't any better than she was. Surprisingly, neither Harry nor Ron had been upset to find that Hermione and Draco were lovers, in fact, they embraced it and used it to their advantage. 

So now here he was, sneaking out of Hogwarts, his destination not to his lover, but to his friend. Granted, maybe he did have feelings for this friend, but it wasn't romantic, right? This thought startled Ron, causing him to come to a halt. What did he feel for his large friend? It wasn't love? Right? It couldn't be! No, he couldn't love a man. He was strait…completely strait. He had loved plenty of women. He frowned. No, he hadn't. The truth was he had never had a crush. He had never felt anything for a woman.

"Dear God I am in love with him." He whispered, letting the cloak drop. The words came naturally to his lips. He was here, sneaking out to meet him for no reason at all. So that's what they called it. Love.

Hagrid stared at the form that was seated a few yards away from his home. He silently prayed Ron was not alone, that he had a friend with him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep away from the boy. He knew he was wrong, these feelings were very wrong. The boy was young, too young for a man such as he! Hagrid sighed and looked at Fang.

"Why do I have to feel such ways?" he whispered. The dog just whined in response. Hagrid returned to his post at the window. Ron was getting up and walking towards the hut, his legs working faster than before. Hagrid let out a breath, his heart pounding.

As Ron reached the hut, he paused briefly. What happens now? He wondered. How did he act around Hagrid? Would he be the same? Would he blurt out his feelings? Should he blurt out his feelings? Ron knew he was a horrible liar. He figured it would take him about ten seconds flat to blurt out his thoughts. Then again, Hagrid might understand. There were those rumors, stating that Hagrid preferred men. With a deep breath, Ron knocked on the door.

Hagrid jumped at the expected knock. He walked to the door with two large strides, opening it to reveal just Ron. He forced a smile.

"Ron, fancy seeing you here." He said. "Come on in." Ron came in with a hesitant pause. He deposited the cloak on the rack and sat down next to Fang. His eyes followed the large form of Hagrid. There was a silence before Ron finally spoke.

"So… How have you been?" He asked. Hagrid shrugged.

"Same old same old." He answered.

"The creatures?" Hagrid grinned.

"Just got a new one, but you'll have to wait until class to see." He reached down and tweaked his nose with a large finger. Ron shivered at the touch. Hagrid pulled his hand away quickly. "You sick Ron?" he asked.

"N-n-n-no." stuttered Ron. "I-I-I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" asked Hagrid. Ron stood up. His brown eyes met Hagrids black one's.

"I realized something coming over here today." Said Ron softly.

"What?" Whispered Hagrid.

"I-I have feelings for someone." Hagrids heart dropped.

"Who?" He asked. Ron took a step closer.

"Well, he is an older man." Hagrids breath came out in ragged breaths as he let a large hang cup the boys face.

"And…" He whispered.

"He loves animals." Ron said with a slight smile. Their lips met. Course hands stroked the boy's body, his young hands on the tall body. They pulled back. They kissed again. They knew it was wrong, but it just felt so right. And tomorrow they would deal with the consequences, but tonight was just about one thing, love.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear god, I am going to hell. I am honestly going to hell for this. And Midget, I warned you I'd do it! Oh dear god I cant believe I wrote that. oh my gosh. I am awful!**

**LITTLE TIP OF THE DAY: Did you know that Hagrid means "indigestion"? It does, J.K Rowling got the word from The Mayor Of Casterbridge by Thomas Hardy. It is used by a character to describe indigestion. No joke!**


End file.
